Behind Cold Blue Eyes
by Whispers in the Twilight
Summary: A collection of poems dedicated to Seto Kaiba. Take a dive into his psyche, if you dare? Drama, dark, angst, adult themes, can contain triggers, reference to suicide...can't handle such stuff, then I suggest you leave!
1. Insane game

Title: Behind Cold Blue Eyes ( Collection of poems deticated to Seto Kaiba)

Date: 2 June, 2005

Written by: A Misunderstood Artistic Soul

Disclaimer: © poems and song texts AMAS. Don't use them without my permission!

A/N: I was looking through my poem and song texts collection today, and I found a lot of poems that I think suit Seto kaiba perfectly. As you've probably guessed by now, I'm obsessed with the guy, LOL. Not in a crazy fan girl way, mind you! I just find him extremely fascinating! (And that's an understatement…..) Anywayz, I decided to make a collection of poems and the like, that are about him of course! DUH!

I hope you all enjoy and let me know if there is something I can improve on? Tips, or comments and such, they're all more then welcome!

**Insane game**

_**I don't believe you know me**_

_**Although you know my name**_

_**I'm just the "unfortunate" victim**_

_**In your never ending game**_

_**I'm fighting to stay sane**_

_**And although this isn't my fault**_

_**You leave me with all the blame**_

_**This is an insane game**_

_**You're the hunter**_

_**And I'm the pray**_

_**I'm running for cover**_

_**Trying to find a place to hide**_

_**Trying to avoid your daily torture**_

_**But as always you find me**_

_**And you take me for another painful ride**_

_**This is an insane game**_

_**You're the hunter**_

_**And I'm the pray**_

_**Why do you do it?**_

_**Why do I put up with this shit?**_

_**Do you love to see me cry?**_

_**Do you like to see me wither and die?**_

_**I try, really I try**_

_**To understand why!**_

_**I'm running for cover**_

_**Trying to find a place to hide**_

_**Trying to avoid your daily torture**_

_**But always you find me**_

_**And you take me for another painful ride**_

_**This is an insane game**_

_**You're the hunter**_

_**And I'm the pray**_

_**In this insane game**_

_**Between you and I**_

_**I'm trying to stay sane**_

_**I'm the victim **_

_**And you're the abuser**_

_**Why can't you just leave me the hell alone?**_

_**I'm fucked up!**_

_**All thanks to you**_

_**But that just won't seem to get through to you**_

_**And continuing to pester me**_

_**That's exactly what you do!**_

_**This never ending game**_

_**Is slowly but surely driving me insane**_

A/N: This is from Seto's point of view and is sorta about his view on his stepfather Gazoboru? Well, let me know what you think by leaving a review!

AMAS, signing out


	2. Like a rose with thorns

_Behind Cold Blue Eyes, a collection of poems deticated to Seto Kaiba_

_Date: 1 June, 2005_

_Written by: A Misunderstood Artistic Soul_

_Disclaimer: This poem is © AMAS_

_A/N: I just started to think of a rose, and then came the words thorns, and well after that this poem just rolled out. I have a really weird imagination...Well, I guess it's pretty easy to see who the poem is about. :Cheesy toothpaste grin:_

_Like a rose with thorns_

_**Like a rose with thorns**_

_**Treat me with a careful touch**_

_**Or else I'll make you bleed**_

_**You will drown in my lies and deceit**_

_**I've lived a life full of lies**_

_**I was a fool**_

_**Didn't see the devil in disguise**_

_**And for that I paid the ultimate price**_

_**My worn mask is deceitful**_

_**Isn't it wonderful?**_

_**Dressing up for a nice costume ball**_

_**Each and every day**_

_**Not being able to live any other way**_

_**Don't I enthral?**_

_**I bet you liked to watch me fall**_

_**Can you hear me screaming?**_

_**No, you can't**_

_**You aren't able to understand**_

_**To wish you were always dreaming**_

_**To always have to hide**_

_**Burying your pain deep inside**_

_**To have to dance**_

_**Without standing a chance**_

_**To play an act**_

_**To force of respect**_

_**To have to reject**_

_**The child so happy and care free**_

_**The child that was never meant to be**_

_**It wasn't always like this you know**_

_**But now I'm forced to put up a show**_

_**Can't let anybody know**_

_**How does it feel?**_

_**When you can keep it real?**_

_**When you don't have to live a lie**_

_**When you are not left behind to slowly die**_

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed! And R and R! If you would like to read other work done by my hand, which is not poetry or the likes, then I suggest you search under my penname: ChaosMagicianGirl. That is my main FFnet account and it is where I post my fanfics!_

_Adios!_

_AMAS_


	3. Dangerously sweet

_Title: Behind Cold Blue Eyes, a collection of poems dedicated to Seto Kaiba_

_Date: 3 June, 2005_

_Written by: A Misunderstood Artistic soul_

_Disclaimer: All poems/song texts © AMAS_

_A/N: Well, this is a song text I wrote a long time ago! But, I thought it fit perfectly with Seto Kaiba. This one is from another point of view, not from Seto's. And who that person is? Well, I'll leave that up for you guys to decide:P_

**Dangerously Sweet**

**Your stance is intimidating**

**The words you spout are irritating**

**You're all that should be labelled with a warning sign**

**Yet, I don't mind**

**To me it's fine**

**As long as you're dangerously sweet**

**You'll keep sweeping me of me feet**

**Dangerously sweet**

**You're dangerously sweet**

**Whenever, where ever we meet**

**You have looks that remind me of an angel**

**But your behaviour is like a devil**

**Dance with me to the next level**

**You're all that should be labelled with a warning sign**

**Yet, I don't mind**

**To me it's fine**

**As long as you're dangerously sweet**

**You'll keep sweeping me of me feet**

**Dangerously sweet**

**You're dangerously sweet**

**Whenever, where ever we meet**

**Your words can be polite and your countenance screaming sophisticated**

**But……….**

**You take me for a ride**

**You let me see your other side**

**An angel with attitude**

**That is not easily intimated **

**Highly underestimated **

**Is it that what you let free for me to see**

**Babe, that's what is attracting me**

**As long as you're dangerously sweet**

**You'll keep sweeping me of me feet**

**Dangerously sweet**

**You're dangerously sweet**

**Whenever, where ever we meet**

**Your stance is intimidating**

**The words you spout are irritating**

**You're all that should be labelled with a warning sign**

**Yet, I don't mind**

**To me it's fine**

**As long as you're dangerously sweet**

**You'll keep sweeping me of me feet**

**Dangerously sweet**

**You're dangerously sweet**

**Whenever, where ever we meet**

_This one is actually pretty light hearted compared to the material I usually write. Yup, I mostly write dark poems……Leave a review if you want, it would be mucho appreciated!_

_AMAS, signing out_


	4. Hot like fire

_Title: Behind Cold Blue Eyes, a poem collection dedicated to Seto kaiba_

_Date: 8 June, 2005_

_Written by: A Misunderstood Artistic Soul_

_Disclaimer: All poems and song texts © AMAS. No using it without my permission. If I catch you copying any of my work without my permission, trust me, you won't like what you'll find!_

_I put a lot of work into my poems and they're very important to me. So, don't think, you can just steal my work and claim it as yours!_

_A/N: This is a poem that is not in Seto's point of view, but that of somebody else. Ah, yes, it is a romantic love poem……(sigh) Don't you just love those?XD_

**Hot like fire**

**You are burning hot like fire**

**Passionate beyond belief**

**I guess it should be a relief**

**That I'm on your good side**

**Or else I'm sure you'd burn me alive**

**With your ever present graceful stride**

**All this time you tried real hard to hide**

**Behind Cold Blue eyes**

**But I knew you were not made of ice**

**And even though I'm the only one**

**Who holds this knowledge in the palm of their hand**

**It doesn't matter**

**As long as I understand**

**Who you really are**

**Not who you pretend to be**

**That will be enough for me**

**It doesn't matter that the rest continues to see**

**What you're not**

**I don't care**

**As long as it will be you I've got **

**It is enough**

**It will suffice**

**Even if being with you had a certain price**

_A/N: So, did you like? Personally, I like this little "masterpiece". I hope you enjoyed it to! And if you want, leave a review. It would be most appreciated!_

_AMAS, signing out!_


	5. Thousand lies

_Title: Behind Cold Blue Eyes, a collection of poems dedicated to Seto Kaiba._

_Date: 16 June, 2005_

_Written by: A Misunderstood Artistic Soul_

_Disclaimer: All poems © AMAS. No using them without my permission!_

_A/N: _

_Thanks for all the nice reviews. And of course since it was asked so nicely…You can add me to your C2 if you want. It's actually really flattering that someone thinks my poems are so good, and that they want to add you to their C2. _

_This poem is in Seto Kaiba's point of view._

**Thousand lies**

**It's a damned hard life**

**Trying to figure out how to survive**

**You may think**

**I've got everything**

**That I want**

**But at the end of the day**

**I have almost nothing at all**

**You don't hear my silent call**

**I block you with a solid wall**

**Walls that no one is able to climb**

**Making sure they'll never find**

**What lies behind**

**Cold Blue Eyes**

**I'm living a thousand lies**

**Hiding behind a disguise**

**I despise**

**You can't see me fall**

**You just hate me**

**And I don't matter at all**

**Silently I beg for mercy**

**I'm slipping out of control**

**I wish you'd be able to hear me call….**

**But you don't**

**And I silently fall**

_A/N: _

_Okies, that wraps up poem number five! Hope you enjoyed and R and R, please!_

_AMAs, signing out!_


	6. Invisible walls

_Title: Behind Cold Blue Eyes, a collection of poems dedicated to Seto kaiba_

_Date: 3 July, 2005_

_Written by: A Misunderstood Artistic soul_

_A/N: _

_Well, here's the next poem. Sorry for the long wait. School has been pretty hectic for me the last few weeks. I had to deal with the stress of finals, so I didn't have any time to write fanfiction or new poems. But now that summer holidays are finally around the corner, I have enough time on my hands to write. So, for the next 1 to 2 months updates should be fairly regularly, huzah! ( Well except if writer block happens to kick in. Which seems to be the case with my fanfics. But, I've never had writer block on poems before, so don't worry!)_

_And I'll try to keep your suggestions in mind for future poems! _

_Now, without further ado, on to the poem!_

_**Invisible walls**_

_**A small flicker of light**_

_**Deep inside of me**_

_**I try to hold onto**_

_**I know **_

_**If I open up**_

_**Somebody might be able to bring my darkness into the light**_

_**And once again make my day bright**_

_**But as always I hold back**_

_**Retreat behind my invisible walls**_

**_Painting a sneer on my face_**

_**Telling lies with all my grace**_

_**I'm wishing I could be me**_

_**That I would be released**_

_**From the prison I created around me**_

_**But I'm too scared you see**_

_**Of the unknown that lies in front of me**_

_**So, my misery**_

**_I burry deep inside_**

_**I cry tears of sorrow at the park at night**_

_**Under the ethereal moonlight.**_

_**I wish someone could make it all right.**_

_**This always persistent static in my head **_

_**Is driving me mad.**_

_**As I look up into the dark night sky**_

_**I wish I could try**_

_**To stop living this lie**_

A/N: Clearly this was another one in Seto Kaiba's point of view. Hope you liked and R and R, please!

AMAS, signing out!


	7. Should be

_Title: Behind Cold Blue Eyes, a collection of poems dedicated to Seto Kaiba_

_Date: 21 July_

_Written by: A misunderstood Artistic Soul_

_Disclaimer: All poems and song texts © AMAS. No using it without my permission. If I catch you copying any of my work without my permission, trust me, you won't like what you'll find!_

_A/N:_

_Okay, here's the next instalment of Behind Cold Blue Eyes. Sorry to keep you waiting so long. I've been rather busy. I also went away on holiday for a week, so I wasn't able to work on anything or update any of my fics for that matter. I didn't really have any inspiration for poems too, nor for any of my fanfictions. Curse you to hell and back, you stupid writers block! (mutters all kinds of profanities under her breath)Lately, I've just been revising a lot of my work. And it a hell of a lot work. It is even taking longer than I thought. Anyway, I'll probably be content with the work of revising till the end of July. And maybe, I'll write a one-shot story in between. Who knows? I have some ideas for one-shots. But I've also got new ideas for stories. But I've decided to keep it like that for the time being, as just ideas. I'll start writing new stories, when some of my old ones will be finished. I'll start writing new chapters for my fanfics at the end of July, the beginning of August. Anyway, I've been rambling like an idiot…._

_I'll let you of the hook, for now….(insane giggle)_

_Read and enjoy!_

**Should be**

**There's a candle inside of you**

**How I wish you would light it**

**There's a passion**

**That needs to be ignited**

**There's a fire**

**That should be burning**

**There's a yearning**

**That should be acted upon**

**There's a smile**

**That should be painted upon your face**

**There's a sneer**

**That should vanish without a trace**

**There's a numbness**

**That should be lifted**

**There's more than intelligence**

**You're gifted**

**There's a distance**

**That should be bridged**

**There's a charade**

**That you should stop with faking**

**There's a change**

**That should take place**

**There's a someone**

Who should be known

There's a soul

That is closed off

Will you ever let anyone in?

_A/N: This poem is not in Seto's point of view obviously. In whose point of view it is then, you say? I'll leave that up for you guys to decide (insert anime happy face). _

_Note: If you liked this piece of work, maybe you could check my other work as well. You can search for my main account under the pen name: ChaosMagicianGirl. You can find other poems there, as well as my fanfiction. You don't have too, though. I would just like it, if more people would check out my work, and maybe review. _

_I don't get many reviews on most of my stories (pouts)_

_AMAS, signing out!_

_P.S: I took of the one-shot Inside of me, and posted it on my main account. I edited out the lyrics. But, if anybody is interested in reading it, you know where to find it!._


	8. Where is your heart?

_Title: Behind Cold Blue Eyes, a collection of poems dedicated to Seto Kaiba_

_Date: 23 July, 2005_

_Written by: ChaosMagicianGirl_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own these poems! _

_A/N: _

_Well, I'm kind of disappointed that no one reviewed for my last chapter. (pulls the sad face out of the closet). It's not that reviews keep the chapters coming. I love writing poems, so getting no reviews won't really deter me from writing new ones. I always get inspiration from somewhere. Anywhere really…. But reviews show my work is being appreciated. And honest criticism is more than appreciated. I'm not going to beg you to review…..But it would be kind of nice if you did….I do put a lot of effort in my work. And if I wouldn't want any feedback on it. Why would I bother with posting it on fanfictionnet then?_

_:End of ramble:_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Where is your heart?**

**All I want is for you**

**To show that you are only human too**

**Where is your heart?**

**Where is it now?**

**When did you lose it?**

**Is it so hard**

**To play your cards**

**Show you have a heart too**

**No matter**

**The cruel things you do**

**Where is your heart?**

**When your brother's not around**

**Where is the rhythmic beat of your heart**

**I can't hear it's sound**

**Where is your heart?**

**Where is it now?**

**When did you lose it?**

**Why have you build**

**All these walls**

**Why are you trying to hide**

**What don't you want us to find**

**Is it your heart**

**You don't want us to see**

**What you protect each and every day**

**You continue to hide in this igloo of ice**

**I want to know why**

**Why do you pay such a dreadful price**

**Where is your heart?**

**When your brother's not around**

**Where is the rhythmic beat of your heart**

**I can't hear it's sound**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_A/N: _

_For the next chapters I would like it if people would give me requests on what my next poem(s) should be about. It would provide me with a very interesting challenge. Let's see if I can live up to the expectations you readers ( I hope!) will provide me with!_

_CMG, signing out!_


	9. Simple word

_Title: Behind Cold Blue Eyes, a poem collection dedicated to Seto Kaiba_

_Written by: A Misunderstood Artistic Soul ( A.K.A ChaosMagicianGirl)_

_Date: 5 August, 2005_

_Disclaimer: All these poems are © and belong to me. No using them without my permission!_

_A/N:_

_Okies! Here's the next instalment for Behind Cold Blue Eyes! Thanks for all the nice reviews! Read and enjoy!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Simple word**

**No matter how hard I try**

**To make myself believe**

**I know you're a fraud**

**A scam**

**You're a simple word**

**A lie**

**You're what I am**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_A/N:_

_I know…it's rather short. But, inspiration comes and goes. And I write down what I write down. There's nothing more to it. The length of my poems varies, like the condition of the weather. Just like my mood is unpredictable. Uh, not that it has anything to do with this poem. ( sheepish grin)_

_Anyway, still hoped you liked it. And I've written some more poems. So, the next few updates shouldn't take too long!_

_R and R, please! It is really appreciated. Especially constructive feedback!_

_AMAS, signing out!_


	10. Someday You'll understand

_Title: Behind Cold Blue Eyes, a collection of poems dedicated to Seto Kaiba_

_Date: 9 August, 2005_

_Written by: A Misunderstood Artistic Soul (ChaosMagicianGirl)_

_A/N: _

_Here's the next instalment of Behind Cold Blue Eyes! I've been on a roll lately. Lyrics/words for new poems just seem to flow out of my pencil. And I hardly have to put any effort into it. Not that I mind! Read and enjoy, folks!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Some day ( You'll understand)**

**You may ask yourself**

'**What am I doing here?'**

**But have no fear**

**It is unfounded**

**Based on nothing**

**All you have to do**

**Is remain true**

**And someday**

**You'll understand**

**But for now you can't**

**So put your trust in me**

**And you'll see**

**You're a part of a bigger plan**

**Everything may seem shallow**

**You want the truth**

**You want your questions answered**

**I can understand**

**You don't believe your life is planned**

**You do what you have to do**

**But you can't stop me **

**From watching over you**

**From above **

**I'm watching and waiting**

**Till I can send you that dove**

**And once that day comes you'll understand**

**And accept you're part of a bigger plan**

**You'll see the truth**

**And you won't demand proof**

**You're part of a bigger plan**

**That's all you to know**

**For you time moves agonizingly slow**

**Every day you put up a nice show**

**You've lost your faith to believe**

**That some day**

**You'll understand**

**You're a part of a bigger plan**

**Somebody's watching over you **

**And everything you do**

**Please remain true**

**To who you really are**

**Or else you are forsaken**

**Never will you awaken**

**To see the truth**

**But someday**

**You'll understand**

**But for now you can't**

**So put your trust in me**

**And you'll see**

**You're a part of a bigger plan**

**Someday….**

**You'll understand**

**Someday…**

**You'll understand**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_A/N:_

_Uh, yeah…….This poem was kinda weird, no? I can't really explain it….._

_Hope you liked it, though!_

_**©2005 poems ChaosMagicianGirl**_

_**© 1996 Yu-Gi-Oh Kazuki Takahashi**_


	11. Silent stories

_Title: Behind Cold Blue Eyes, a collection of poems dedicated to Seto Kaiba_

_Date: 15 August, 2005_

_Written by: ChaosMagicianGirl_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Seto Kaiba...(cries)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Silent Stories**

A beautiful mansion standing on a hill

It's a beautiful sight to behold

No one would suspect

That his house has a dark history

It's inhabitants might be long gone

But the house still tells it's dark story

In this house

The walls tell silent stories

A story line that unfolds

When the clock strikes midnight

And you're sleeping tight

The demons will visit you in their dreams

You will hear the child that screams

Silently begging, pleading no more

The child's pleas to the devil

Will chill you to the core

A diabolical laugh echoes throughout the halls

The sounds are coming from the walls

In this house

The walls tell silent stories

A story line that unfolds

When the clock strikes midnight

And you're sleeping tight

The walls keep saying his name

The devil

Who with his game

Broke the child

So happy and care-free

Who was never given a chance to be

Tortured until he could feel no more pain

Slowly the devil was driving him insane

The fruits of his labor

Paid of nicely

The child now carries his name

In this house

The walls tell silent stories

A story line that unfolds

When the clock strikes midnight

And you're sleeping tight

Now the place

Where this all happened

Is empty

Not a single trace of what happened in the past

Is left behind

Only at night

You will hear the child

But only in your dreams

Will you hear his screams

In this house

The walls tell silent stories

A story line that unfolds

When the clock strikes midnight

And you're sleeping tight

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Please give me some feedback, peepz!_

_CMG, signing out!_

**Yu-Gi-Oh © Kazuki Takahashi 1996-2005**

**Silent Stories © ChaosMagicianGirl 23-6-2005**


	12. Body and mind

_Title: Behind Cold Blue Eyes, a poem collection dedicated to Seto Kaiba_

_Date: 23 August, 2005 _

_Written by: A Misunderstood Artistic Soul_

_A/N:_

_Thanks for the awesome reviews everybody! And to answer a question of yours, Akura, no, I probably didn't get it. At least, I don't think I did. It was probably recognised as spam, and shipped of to the waste basket of my email box. Sorry...I don't look in the "bin", and it gets automatically deleted after some time. I also could have deleted it myself, because I didn't recognise it. The one who send it, you, most probably, was unknown to me. And so...what I don't recognise in my inbox, I delete as rubbish or spam. Well, to keep it simple, also chain mail doesn't usually get granted mercy by me. You catch my drift? If you'll send it again, I'll try to snoop it out of the spam and reply to it. _

_Still, I apologise..._

_But, without further ado, onto the next poem! Read and enjoy!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Body and mind**

_**Body and mind**_

_**Spirit and soul**_

_**What will it take**_

_**Where is my goal**_

_**Can someone please tell me**_

_**Where the solution is**_

_**To feel whole once again**_

_**Give me an answer**_

_**I've been waiting**_

_**Anticipating**_

_**It's getting aggravating**_

_**This agonizing long waiting**_

_**Is so suffocating**_

_**Where is the key**_

_**When you want to have it**_

_**Why does it have to be this way**_

_**In this lonesome lair I wallow**_

_**My heart and soul so hollow**_

_**My lookout on the world so grey**_

_**Hear me shout**_

_**See my eyes convey the despair**_

_**Let someone be able to read in my artic stare**_

_**What it is, I want to say**_

_**Where is the paint**_

_**To give my world colour**_

_**Where is the power**_

_**To lift me up**_

_**To make me feel taller**_

_**Where is the one thing**_

_**That will be enough to give me hope**_

_**That will give me the strength to cope**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_A/N:_

_Did you like? I hope you did, though...And if you permit me asking...Kindly leave a review on your way out!_

_Love,_

_ChaosMagicianGirl_


	13. Believe

_Behind Cold Blue Eyes, a collection of poems dedicated to Seto Kaiba_

_Date: 15 September, 2005_

_Written by: A Misunderstood Artistic Soul_

_A/N:_

_Well….I didn't feel like rushing with this new instalment. I won't stop with writing poems. But, man, how hard is it to type up a simple review? I LOVE constructive criticism, compliments too. But hey, compliments are always nice to hear. I mean, come on people! Why would I waste my time posting up my poems here if I don't want any feedback? Yeah? That's what I thought!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

** Believe **

**By: A Misunderstood Artistic Soul**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

How I long back to those days

When everything seemed so simple and carefree

Where I was an innocent child

Seemingly as happy as I could be

But as I got older

The pain and grieve grew more bolder

I lost my only shoulder, to cry on

Ominous clouds darkened the sun

Depicting that a new time arc had begun

Return love, don't create more hate

Don't lose your hope to cope

Reignite your faith

And believe once again

This bitterness of the past

How long will it last?

Time can't be turned back

But can you change today

You can change your ways

You can follow the path to brighter days

If only you would forgive

Return love, don't create more hate

Don't lose your hope to cope

Reignite your faith

And believe once again

Embrace one another as loved ones

Don't let anger cloud your judgement

You spend all this time procrastinating, alienating

And for what?

You can't give me a valid reason

If there is no one in existence

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_A/N:_

_If I don't get anymore feedback on this story, you can consider this to be on hold while I focus on my other stories. I'm sorry for the people that enjoy my poems and are waiting for new updates……but lack of response on this story doesn't motivate me enough to update this piece of work anytime soon. _

_I guess it's up to you readers. Feedback will mean more frequent updates. And non feedback, well I'm not even going in that direction!_

_AMAS, signing out!_


	14. Miracle

_Title: Behind Cold Blue Eyes, a collection of poems dedicated to Seto Kaiba. _

_Written by: A Misunderstood Artistic Soul_

_Date: 28 September, 2005_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! (Boy, does that line get old or what?)_

_A/N:_

_Uh, do I have any readers left? I'm sorry if I sounded harsh the previous chapter of this poem collection. It's just...I was really disapointed that nobody left any reviews...It's not that that rant helped me pull in more reviews...(sigh)...Once again, I'm sorry. To the people who read this, and the few that do leave reviews, I'll continue on with this...even if I get no encouragement. I love writing poems, and I guess I'm good at it? (Notice: that was my ego gaining the upper handstuffs it back inside the dusty confines of her mind) Anyway...enjoy this poem. It came to me today. I had no intention of having the poem relate to Kaiba, but I guess it sorta happened...And when I read it over, it just fitted, I think..._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Miracle**

**By: A Misunderstood Artistic Soul**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tendrils of darkness

Are slowly wrapping me up in their hold

Hiding from the light that hope portrays

Such are my ways

-

I've been waiting too long

For some kind of miracle

That will never happen

-

The sorrow of my heart is allowed no way out

I live my life, trapped inside my own doubts

The light outside

Causes me fright

Cause I'm wrong and it's right

-

I've been waiting so long

You can't even begin to imagine

How much I wanted that one miracle to come along

-

Withering away

I'm left among the chaos of decay

I'm so cold

My heart on hold

My spirit slowly growing old

-

Miracle

Why won't you come my way?

Cause I will need your hope, your light

If I want to make it out alright

A glint of hope

A light in the sky

I'm wondering

When that miracle will pass me by

Silently I cry

As the twilight passes into the night

I'm left praying and hoping

Miracle (miracle)

Please pass me by...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_A/N:_

_Kindly leave a review on your way out?_

_AMAS, signing out!_


	15. Salvation's slave

_Title: BehindColdBlueEyes, a poem collection dedicated to Seto Kaiba _

_Date: 5 November, 2005 _

_Written by: A Misunderstood Artistic Soul _

_Disclaimer: (restrains a low growl but fails miserably at it) DO I LOOK LIKE I FRIGGIN' OWN YU-GI-OH? NO? THEN BACK OFF, if you know what's good for you….(smiles wickedly) _

_A/N: _

_Well, here's the next poem! I've got nothing much to say….Just read and review, please! _

**__**

****

****

**Salvation's slave **

Until the day a requiem is sung

And feet dance upon my grave

I'll remain salvation's slave

-

Silent warrior

Scarred by dirt

Too many times I've been hurt

You can comfortably try to wrap me in a lie

I'll remain pain's prisoner till the day I die

-

Until the day a requiem is sung

And feet dance upon my grave

I'll remain salvation's slave

-

A knife can only cut so deep

There are only so many ghosts that can haunt you in your sleep

Before hate becomes a necessity, a need

So perhaps I rage, perhaps I hate

For at least hate can't ever be betrayed

-

Chains hold me in place

I'm bound to a prison by one face

I'll never be able to break free

Until the day a requiem is sung

And feet dance upon my grave

I'll remain salvation's slave

Salvation's slave….

_A/N: _

_Thanks to the people for reviewing the last chapter. I appreciate all your nice reviews, and constructive criticism. Hope you enjoyed this latest instalment! _

_AMAS, signing out! _


End file.
